


You were drivin' the getaway car

by abcsupercorp



Series: Future Kid Fics [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), Parent Kara Danvers, Parent Lena Luthor, Supercorp Are Embarrassing Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: 15 year old Kinley Luthor Danvers didn't expect her life to go in this direction, but it did. When her "Uncle Lex" escapes from prison and has his sights set on destroying the half kryptonian, she must put her brains to use and find a way to stop him once and for all.OR:A Supercorp Kid Fic!Join Kinley as she tries to avoid being bullied, her psychopathic uncle and falling in love with her best friend.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Future Kid Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932292
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Kinley Luthor Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Kinley Luthor Danvers- Half Kara; Half Lena, all sass and tolerates nobodies bullshit.

The first sign was when Kinley was at school. People would avoid her because of her last name. Though her mother, Lena, worked hard to clean up her name, things weren't always simple.

"Breaking news; Lex Luthor has once again broken out of a high security prison. We ask that you keep your eyes out for him at all times." Says the news anchor.

"Look at that Kinley, your sociopath of an uncle is at it again." says a boy, bumping into her desk.

"Robbie, leave Kinley alone." Scolds Kinley's best friend, Ashton.

"I don't think so." Robbie argues, "Because Kinley is half Luthor. She's half freak. Just like her mom."

"What did you just say about my mom?" Kinley asks as she stands up, practically towering over the boy. 

"Oh look, the freak show is mad." Robbie mocks.

"Shut up." Kinley growls. "Just shut the hell up!" 

"What are you gonna do to me, Kinley? You're nothing but a coward." Robbie mocks, "Just-like-your-mom."

Kinley growls and punches him right in the face, sending him flying half way across the classroom, he groans when he lands on the ground. "Don't you  _ ever _ speak about my mother that way again!" she growls angrily. 

"Kin, Kinley calm down." Ashton says, she grabs Kinley's hands, sending shock waves through Kinley's heart, "Calm down, okay. Just breathe."

"Ash, I'm so pissed right now." Kinley says between her teeth, looking away. 

"I know Kin, but don't listen to Robbie, he's a dumb ass." Ashton tells her. "Look at me, Kinley." so Kinley does, "You are  _ not  _ a freak. Understand? You are Kinley Luthor Danvers, daughter to the smartest woman ever and the best reporter in all of National City." she says, "I love Kinley for Kinley, I love you, Kinley. Okay?"

"I love you too." Kinley replies as they hug. 


	2. She loves Him and I Love Her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinley's in love with her best friend.

Kinley ends up being in trouble by the school because she punched Robbie Lewis in the face.

"Now, Finley, this is the 4th visit to the principal's office." says the guidance counselor.

"I'm _Kinley_." Kinley corrects. "Finley doesn't have anger issues like I do."

" _Right_ , sorry." The counselor apologises. "Kinley, why did you punch Robbie Lewis?"

"He said some shit about my parents." Kinley shrugs. "He deserved it." 

"You know exposing your powers will only weaken the protection we have on you and your sister." The counselor tells the young blonde. "And your brothers when they arrive here." 

"I know." Kinley responds, "But Mr. Palmer, you have to understand, he called my mother a freak. Do you know how hard that is to hear?" 

"I know Kinley, and I will speak to Mr. Lewis about his actions. But I'm afraid I'll need to give you detention." Mr. Palmer says.

"No, please." Kinley begs, "I've never gotten a detention in my life. I promise it won't happen again." 

Ray sighs, "Fine." he says, "But this is your one warning, Kinley." 

"Thank you. Mr. Palmer." Kinley says with a sigh of relief. 

"And I won't mention this to your parents, but please. Learn to control your temper" Mr. Palmer adds.

"I'll try." Kinley replies.

"Kinley." Mr. Palmer warns.

"Okay, I will learn to control my temper." Kinley says.

Kinley leaves the counselor's office to be hugged by her best friend. Kinley's cheeks turn red. "Kin! What happened? Are you in trouble?" Ashton asks. 

"Not really. He just asks that I 'control my temper', " Kinley says.

"I think you have a justified reason to beat the shit out of Robbie Del Lewis." Ashton says. "By the way, the way you punched him was hot and badass."

Kinley blushes, "Th-Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Now I gotta run. Derek's waiting for me." Ashton tells Kinley.

_right_ Kinley thinks, _Derek. Ashton's boyfriend._

"Oh," Kinley says, "Right. Have fun, but not too much fun." 

"Gross." Ashton laughs, "I'm not ready for sex."

"I know, I'm just teasing." Kinley replies. "Bye Ash."

"Bye Kin." Ashton says before walking away. 

Kinley sighs and walks away, watching as Ashton's brunette hair bounces and memorizing how her green eyes shine.

"Kinley," says a voice. It's Finley, Kinley's twin, "Are you okay?" 

"Have you ever been in love?" Kinley asks.

The brunette's brows furrow as she looks at her twin, "Yes." 

"What do you do when you want to _not_ love them anymore?" Kinley asks.

"I tried to move on." Finley replies, "Come on, Mama said we need to pick up Huxton"

"Okay." Kinley replies. 


	3. Oh Babies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has some news for her kids.

Kinley, Finley and Huxton arrive at the Luthor-Danvers home, where they're greeted by their mom, Lena.

"Hi my babies!" Lena smiles, "How was school?"

"It was good," Kinley replies, not mentioning her attacking a student.

"That's good!" Lena smiles, "Fin, how about you sweetie?"

"It was good, mom. I got a 95% on my algebra test." Finley replies.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart!" Lena smiles. "And Hux, how about you?"

"It was good, mom. I ate cookies today." Hux replies.

"Sugar free?" Lena asks.

"Yes mom, sugar free." Huxton replies. 

"Good, well go inside, Mama and Axel are expecting you." Lena tells them. 

"Yes ma'am." the three children say. They enter the house and go into the kitchen, Lena not far behind. 

"Guys, Mama and I have some news to tell you." Lena says.

"Is it good news or bad news?" Huxton asks. 

"It's wonderful news, baby." Kara smiles. "Lena."

"Kinley, Finley, Huxton, Axel.." Lena says, "I'm _pregnant_."

"What!?" The twins scream, "Mom, that's amazing!" They run over and hug their parents.

"Wait, mom really?" Huxton asks.

"Yes, really." Lena replies as her eyes begin to water. 

"That's awesome!" Huxton smiles.

"Wait, am I a big brother now?" Axel asks, his bright blue eyes lighting up like Kara's does. 

"Yes baby boy, you are!" Lena says.

"Yay!" Axel cheers, "Mommy this is amazing news!" 

All four Luthor-Danvers children run over and hug their parents. 

  
"Wait, mom, so how far along are you?" Kinley asks.

"I'm 16 weeks pregnant, sweetie. I will know the sex of the baby in two weeks!" Lena says. 

"Oh my God!" Finley squeals, "We're going to have a new baby in the house!" 

"What if you have another set of twins, mom?" Kinley asks.

"Then I'd have two sets of amazing twins." Lena replies. 

* * *

_Two weeks later:_

Lena and Kara head to get Lena's ultrasound

"Mrs. Luthor-Danvers." says the ultrasound technician. 

"Right here," Lena smiles. Her and Kara hold hands and walk into a room.

"My name is Samantha. How are you today?" She asks.

"I'm good, thank you." Lena replies as she lays down and Kara holds her hand in the chair. 

"Now, let's see what's going on with your baby, shall we?" Samantha asks.

Lena nods and lifts up her shirt.

"This is going to be cold." Samantha warns as she spreads the gel on Lena's baby, then she starts to look around. "Hmmm, that's interesting."

"What?" Lena asks worriedly, "What's wrong?."

"Nothing, all four of your babies are doing well. Two girls and two boys." Samantha replies.

"Oh, good." Lena sighs, "Wait.." she pauses, "Did you just say _four_ babies.."

"Yes, Mrs. Luthor Danvers, you're pregnant with quadruplets." 

AND THEN KARA FAINTS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Huxley to Huxton for very good reasons...BUT JUST KNOW I THOUGHT OF HUXLEY ON THE 22ND OF SEPTEMBER.


	4. Mother's Baby Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the (current) youngest Luthor Danvers child.

"Baby, stop pacing back and forth, you're making me anxious." Lena says. The couple had returned home shortly after Kara fainted upon learning her wife is pregnant with quadruplets. 

"Sorry hon, I am just a little in shock." Kara replies, " _4 babies_ . How are we supposed to take care of _4_ babies?"

"Honey, we _already_ have 4 kids." Lena tells her. 

"Yes but, the twins are almost 16, Huxton's almost 14 and Axel just turned 7. There's at least a 2 to 3 year age gap except with Hux and Ax.." Kara says, "But this is a whole new level of _wow_." 

"Sweetie, what are you so worried about?" Lena asks, "You're a wonderful parent." 

"I know, and so are you, but.." Kara sighs, "How are we going to handle 8 half kryptonians?" She asks. "Huxton's powers are starting to manifest stronger and the girls are entering their 16th year of life which means their powers will come with a whole new weird level of puberty." 

"Baby, look at me." Lena says, taking Kara's hand. "You are a wonderful parent & I love creating a family with you. I wouldn't care if I were pregnant with _four kids_ or _eight kids_. As long as I carry life that belongs to you as well. That's all I want." 

Kara blushes and smiles, "You always know how to make me feel better." she says, kissing her wife.

"Well, isn't that why you married me?" Lena asks.

"Mmmm...nah," Kara teases, "I was only marrying you for the mind boggling sex, really." 

"You are a tease, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers." Lean smirks as she places a kiss on Kara's lips. "Good thing you're hot." 

Lena's kisses get deeper as Kara's hands make it's way down to Lena's belt when suddenly-

"MOMMY!!!" Axel yells. 

Kara groans a little, "I forget we're mothers." she laughs. 

"We can continue this after they go to bed." Lena whispers as she bites and kisses Kara's neck.

"You are a _horny_ kind of pregnant, this time." Kara comments, "I _love_ it." 

"Anything for you, daddy." Lena winks. 

"Mommy, I have a question!" Axel says as he walks into Kara and Lena's room.

"What's up baby boy?" Lena asks.

"Will I still be your baby after the new babies are born?" Axel asks, his bright big blue eyes watering.

"Oh sweetheart." Lena says as she sets Axel on her lap. "Of course you will! You'll all be my babies no matter what." 

"I am excited though, mommy." Axel says. "What are their names?" he asks as he places a hand on Lena's stomach. 

"I was thinking of Bucklyn and Ridley for the boys." Lena says. 

"And I was thinking of Lawson and Wrenly for the girls." Kara tells her small son. 

"I like those names! they're really uni-unickle." Axel says. 

"Are you okay now Mr. Blue Eyes?" Lena asks.

"I'm better mommy. I love you." Axel says as he hugs her neck. 

"I love you too, my little baby." Lena says as she kisses his cheek. 

"Now go play sweetheart." Kara says as she tickles his neck.

Axel giggles. "Mama! That tickles!" 

"You are so cute!" Lena says. "You look just like your mother."

* * *

The next day at school, something happens. Axel, Lena's baby boy, her most "prized possession", has been kidnapped. Long story short, Morgan Edge sent his men after their currently youngest son. 

"Men, go after Axel Alexander Luthor Danvers." Orders Edge

"But sir, he's only 7." One of his men replies.

"He is Lena Luthor Danvers most prized possession. I won't be taking no for an answer." Edge demands. "I don't care if he's 7. _Bring me the boy!"_

So they do, and poor Axel, due to him being only 7, he has no ability to fight back because he has yet to develop powers.

* * *

Lena is at work, when she gets the call.

"Mrs. Luthor Danvers, Axel's school is on the phone." Jess says, "It sounds urgent." 

"Thanks Jess." Lena replies. So, she answers the phone.

"Luthor Danvers." Lena says.

"Hi Mrs. Luthor Danvers..this is Officer Ed Watson from the National City PD." Ed says

Lena's blood runs cold. "What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid to report that your son has been kidnapped." The officer tells her. 

Lena gasps, dropping the phone, she falls to the ground and screams a pained cry. Kara busts in.

"Lena!" Kara cries, rushing to her side. "What happened?" 

"Our baby boy has been kidnapped!" Lena sobs.

"What!?" Kara cries, she grabs the phone. "Hello, this is Lena's wife." 

"Mrs. Luthor Danvers. Your son, Axel, has been kidnapped." Officer Watson says. 

"How the fuck does the school let a 7 year old get kidnapped!" Kara screams over the phone. "Find my little boy or so help me!" 

"Mrs. Luthor Danvers, I can assure you, we are trying our best to find your son." Officer Watson says, "Do you have any idea who might be out to hurt your children?"

Kara sighs, "Officer, I married Lena Luthor, an amazing woman with amazing skills, an amazing heart and a lot of love, who unfortunately, has a poor family track history, so yes, I can think of several people who'd want to hurt our children." she says, "None of this is her or our children's fault, but one of the first people I can think of is Morgan Edge."

"Perhaps we should contact Supergirl." Officer Watson suggests.

Kara bit her lip, it's been over 7 years since she hung up the Supergirl cape to help Lena raise their 4 kids, she hasn't been Supergirl in a long time, "Perhaps you should."


	5. Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel is dealing with trauma.
> 
> Tw// some child abuse.

Axel was terrified, he didn't know what was going on, he just knew he wanted his mommy and mama. 

"Please let me go Mr. Morgan Edge." Axel begs, "I don't want to be hurt. Please don't hurt me."

"I won't harm you if you listen to my instructions carefully." Morgan shrugged. "Now, your mommy is Lena Luthor and I do not like your mommy."

"My mommy is a great woman!" Axel yelled, "Leave her alone!"

Morgan struck him across the cheek. "How dare you speak to me like that, you filthy little half Luthor blood!"

Axel cries and cries, "Please let me go!" he begs, "Please!" 

"You are no use to me." Morgan spat. "I shall drop you off far away from home so your mother will suffer without her baby boy."

"No, please, I'll be good." Axel cries, and Morgan struck him again, harder this time, leaving a hand print on Axel's cheek. 

"Insufferable little brat!" Morgan spat angrily, "I should get rid of you permanently." 

"No, I want my mommy!" Axel yells, he yells so loud that the ground begins to shake.

"What are you doing!" Morgan yells, "Stop it, you ungrateful brat!"

"Mr. Edge, he's half kryptonian. He must be unlocking his powers." one of Morgan's men told him. 

" _ I want my mommy _ !" Axel yells louder, his emotions lose control and the room shakes harder. " _ Let me see my mommy! _ " 

"Alright! God, you are an insufferable child!" Morgan scowled. "Parker, take him to the police station"

* * *

Hours went by and no signs of Axel. Lena, the twins, Kara and Huxton are all a mess. The phone rang.

Lena rushes over, "Hello?" 

"We've found your son, Mrs. Luthor Danvers" The officer replied. 

"You've found my baby?" Lena asks, tears dripping, "Oh thank you Lord." She hangs up and the family rush to the police station. 

Lena and Kara run in and Axel sees them "Mommy! Mama" He cries as he runs over to his moms. 

"My baby!" Lena cries as she scoops him up and holds in tightly, uncontrollably sobbing, "My baby, oh my precious little baby boy, thank God, thank God." 

"Axel!" Kara sighs in relief, "Baby, are you okay?"

"No, he hurt me mama." Axel sobs, "Please don't let him take me again."

"Shhh, you're safe with us." Kara says, "I will never let him harm you again baby." 

Lena hands Axel to Kara and marches up to the cops, "I want the man who kidnapped my baby boy arrested. Do you understand?" She asks.

"Yes, Mrs. Luthor Danvers." The officer replies. 

"You better mean that officer." Lena growls, "Don't think I won't sue your men."

"Ma'am, we promise, we will not allow Morgan Edge to roam free." The officer reassured her.

"Good." Lena replies. "I will be holding on you word  _ tightly, _ officer." 

"Understood." The officer replies..


End file.
